Favorite
by Aelle-L
Summary: Je ne vous ferais pas le coup du discours du petit mal aimé. Jamais. Je vous dirais juste que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être un Malfoy dans ce siècle.


Quand je sortais avec Rose, j'avais une maîtresse. C'est drôle ce passé. Passons. J'ai rompu qu'il y a trois quart d'heure. Trois quart de cœur.

Je disais donc que quand je sortais avec Rose, j'avais une maîtresse. Elle était magnifique. Les cheveux bois en feu. Comment ça bois en feu ce n'est pas romantique comme métaphore ? C'était ma maîtresse. On n'a pas à être romantique avec une maîtresse. On a juste à la satisfaire, ma copine, j'avais à lui plaire. Bref, elle était châtain ma maîtresse. Ma maîtresse. Ça fait combien de fois que je dis ces mots exactement ? Ma maîtresse. C'était ma maîtresse parce qu'elle ne maîtrisait rien du tout. Avec sa bouche parfaitement ourlée, pleine, et cette lèvre supérieure retroussée, exquise cette bouche, Merlin, cette bouche, ses yeux dorés en amandes, ses jambes longues, très longues et ses courbes, Merlin, ses courbes. Elle avait beau avoir le rond du nez trop épaté, le visage trop circulaire, l'air d'avoir toujours quinze ans, ne ressembler à personne même pas à une jolie fille et et et et et je ne trouve pas d'autres défauts, elle était l'amante parfaite. La beauté de cette fille est la preuve que Dieu existe. Elle est blasphème. Quand je quittais Rose et que je découvrais ma maîtresse, c'était la vraie vie qui commençait. _Quand je la découvrais_, qu'est ce que je suis drôle.

Vous pouvez donc vous demander pourquoi je n'ai pas quitté Rose pour cette fille de l'après-midi. C'est assez simple. J'aime Rose. Je suis amoureux de Rose. Je suis fou de Rose. Littéralement. Rose me rend fou. Je l'aime. C'est tout. Je trouve que l'aimer c'est une bien plus belle raison de la quitter, vous m'excuserez. Je n'étais absolument pas désolé de la laisser. Je lui ai dit que j'étais « désolé ». J'étais désolé, c'était désolant, quelle désolation, ohlalalala, quel désastre. C'est ça, oui. Si je veux rompre avec toi, pourquoi est-ce que je serais désolé ? On ne devrait jamais avoir à s'excuser de ce qu'on veut. Bon à part si on veut détruire tous les nés de moldus ou un truc du genre. Tu devrais vraiment être désolé Lord Voldemort ! Je suis certain que tu n'as jamais touché une fille. Parce que sinon tu ne te serais pas demandé si sa mère était moldu, seulement si elle était plus jolie. Les hommes qui ne comprennent rien à la beauté sont un désastre pour l'humanité. Une vision biaisée de la beauté et on en vient à l'éradiquer. Tout ça pour dire que j'étais heureux de causer cette peine à Rose. Voir ses yeux s'agrandir, sa bouche toute grande s'ouvrir, ses mains trembler, ses pommettes venir chatouiller ses légères cernes en un mouvement de stress intense, ça ressemblait drôlement à un orgasme cette souffrance, ma grande. Je me suis nourri de cette peine. A chaque fois que je lui disais « désolé » je savais qu'elle voyait la vérité, qu'elle voulait me tuer. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'enchanter ce désolé. Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, ah non, en fait non. Et là maintenant, si tu pouvais pleurer ça me ravirait. Non, tu ne veux pas ? Tu vois, c'est pour ça que ça ne pouvait pas marcher toi et moi, ma belle, même quand je pars tu n'es pas capable de me faire plaisir.

J'ai dit au revoir à mon amante aussi. Elle n'était pas aimante. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de garder une vie cachée maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'amour à gâcher. Elle s'est noyée dans l'absence de larme de Rose. Ça m'a fait plus de mal de la laisser elle que Rose. Elle je ne l'aimais pas. On est vraiment désolé quand on n'a pas su aimer. Je ne l'aimais pas mais je la respectais, ma catin à moi. Je ne vous ferais pas le coup du discours du petit mal aimé. Jamais. Je vous dirais juste que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être un Malfoy dans ce siècle. Vous ne savez pas vivre avec une honte qui n'est pas à vous. Pire, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'avoir à justifier d'aimer. Vous me faites rire avec votre amour pour lequel vous vous battez toujours au grand jour. Comme si l'amour impossible c'était d'aimer Rose Weasley. Vous me faites rire. Aimer Rose c'est assez simple, il suffit de la regarder. L'amour impossible c'est d'aimer un grand père qui en d'autres temps se serait fait fusiller. J'aime Lucius Malfoy et je t'emmerde. Ma position, moi je l'ai gagné. Rose c'est bien simple pour elle de pas pleurer. C'est bien de faire la fille dure à cuir, celle qui ne pleure pas, qui a grandi avec des garçons, qui n'est pas faible. C'est bien pour toi ma grande. Moi ma réputation je me la suis faite en ne pleurant pas devant les insultes, devant les coups, devant les sorts. En ne disant rien. Le silence. Le silence, toi tu ne connais pas. C'est étrange un petit garçon un peu trop beau qui ne parle pas. On a déjà vu ce charme là une fois et ça nous a valu deux guerres. Je les ai charmé dans le silence, ils m'ont cru vulnérable, je les ai affaibli à grand coup d'absence de son. Ils adulent mon adolescence bavarde parce qu'ils sont connu mon silence bravache. Merde. Je voulais parler d'elle, pas de Rose. Avec elle, je pouvais me libérer. Je pouvais arrêter cinq minutes. Je la connais depuis plus longtemps que Rose. Elle a un droit d'aînesse. Je devrais en parler plus, plus longuement. Mais quand on ne se montre que la nuit, on est souvent éclipsé par le jour. Demandez à la lune. Et encore, la lune c'est une maîtresse envahissante, on la voit même le jour. Elle se tient à raisonnable distance du soleil, il la masque avec ses rayons, mais elle est toujours là pour lui rappeler ses péchés. Moi, mon amante, elle était invisible le jour. Quoique. Peut-être parfois. Quand une épaule se dénudait, quand un sourcil se levait un peu trop longtemps, quand un sourire était un peu trop rond, quand une hanche s'inclinait, on pouvait l'apercevoir. Mais c'est tout. Elle est simple comme le silence mon amante. Et pourtant je ne la préférais pas à la bruyante. C'est drôle comment on sait faire les amants mais personne ne sait comment on fait l'amour. Elle aussi je l'ai quitté, sans l'autre elle ne me servait à rien.

Je ne suis pas désolé, parce que je ne voulais pas redevenir atteignable. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour devenir faible. Je suis arrivé fort. Je les ai tous troué. Un par un. Sans sourire, sans parler, sans souffrir. Je ne veux pas souffrir. Pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas sourire. Pas à mes dépends. Avec elle je suis faible. Je ne suis pas moi. Elle parle tout le temps. C'est fatiguant. Elle parle tout le temps. Elle parle de ses sentiments. Et quand elle ne parle pas elle sourit pour vos mettre au pas. Il est atroce son sourire à Rose. Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'atroce dans un sourire ? Comment un sourire peut être atroce ? En étant communicatif. J'ai des amis. J'ai déjà souri. A une blague, à une histoire, à une jolie fille. Mais pour une raison, à raison. Les sourires de Rose sont déraisonnables. Elle sourit même quand elle écrit. Pour que ça se voit dans ses mots, qu'elle dit. Je me rappelle la première fois qu'elle m'a fait sourire. Et par faire sourire, je veux dire, FAIRE sourire. Elle m'a regardé en biais, a repoussé les draps et ses longs doigts sont venus se plaquer aux extrémités de mes lèvres et puis elle les a tiré. Vers le haut, vers le bas. Comme on fait quand on est enfant. Enfin, je suppose. Elle a dit que c'était bien pour mon teint, tiens, le sourire. Y a rien de pire qu'un cadeau dont on ne veut pas. On ne sait pas où le mettre, quand le porter, on sait qu'on doit honorer mais pas si on doit se sacrifier. Le pire du pire c'est que vers la fin ça me faisait même plus mal de souffrir. Pardon, de sourire. Vous comprenez que je devais mettre un point final à cette relation. C'est étrange cette expression. Comment on peut mettre un point final à autre chose qu'une phrase ? L'amour ce n'est qu'une phase, voilà ce que ça veut dire. Et je viens d'y mettre un poing final.

Mon amante, elle, elle était pas chiante. Elle s'endormait presque aussi tôt. Je pouvais passer des nuits à la regarder. Pas que je l'aimais. Je la regardais. Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu une réelle œuvre d'art ? Vous savez moi, n'étant pas Rose, j'aime le silence blanc. En l'absence de son, devant une œuvre d'art, je m'invente une histoire. Son histoire. Moi, je sais pourquoi la Joconde sourit. Elle, je lui imaginais chaque soir une nouvelle histoire que son calme balançait à l'abattoir. Je suis insomniaque. Je comptais ses grains de beauté. Ça m'apaisait. C'est tout. Ce n'est pas elle que j'aimais, mais au moins elle, quand elle criait, je comprenais.

Mon autre problème c'est que Rose, hormis tout son bruit, cause pas mal de soucis à mon orgueil. Je crois que je l'aime plus qu'elle ne m'aime. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé avant. Remarque je n'ai pas un grand passé d'aimant. Plutôt d'amant. Ma mère et mon père par exemple. Ils m'aiment comme je les aime. Froidement et profondément. Comme on devrait toujours aimer. Mais avec Rose c'était différent. Quand elle me prend la main et que j'ai cette étrange frisson, elle, elle n'en montre rien. Quand elle se jette sur moi, du tremblement interne, elle, elle n'en montre rien. Quand elle m'embrasse, du monde qui s'effondre, elle, elle n'en montre rien. Elle agit comme si c'était normal. Comme si aimer ça faisait ça. Je ne suis pas une petite fille. Je ne frissonne pas. Je ne tremble pas. Je ne m'écroule pas. Du moins plus. Avec elle plus. Sans elle plus. Maintenant que je l'ai laissé, tout va bien. Je ne ressens plus rien. Que du vide. Le vide qu'on tait. C'est comme si mon cœur avait repris sa nonchalance. Elle était un trou noir tout doré. Elle s'est refermée. J'aurais aimé qu'elle pleure. J'ai adoré voir sa souffrance sur son visage. J'ai adoré la voir se peindre sans se plaindre, se dessiner de façon passionnée sur son si joli visage. Pour une fois, c'est elle qui souffrait. Elle ressentait finalement quelque chose à cause de moi. Elle payait. De ne pas assez m'aimer, de trop m'aimer. Elle payait. J'aurais aimé la voir pleurer.

L'amante n'a rien dit. Bien sur. Elle a disparu. Absorbée par le trou noir. Je ne pouvais pas chasser l'une et garder l'autre. Rose sans Weasley ça ne fonctionnait pas. Si je chassais ses cris, je chassais son silence. Si je chassais mon aimée, je chassais mon amante. Quand je la trompais avec elle même c'est peut-être là que j'aimais le plus Rose.

Ma favorite, ça a toujours été Weasley.

Si elle avait pleuré, j'aurais pu partir pour toujours. Elle aurait été comme toutes les autres.

* * *

C'est court, je sais. J'en suis désolée. Je voulais juste parler un peu de Scorpius. Finalement dans _Ecchymoses_, on ne parle que de lui, mais à part au premier chapitre, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense. Et comme Rose suggérait qu'ils rompaient assez souvent, je voulais l'étudier lors d'une de ses failles. Cette fois c'est lui qui rompt, la prochaine fois ça sera Rose. Et ceux jusqu'à l'explosion des ecchymoses. J'espère tout de fois que ça vous a plu. A très bientôt, mes petits.


End file.
